


cards against homosexuality

by cucklord420



Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: M/M, there's some swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27793051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cucklord420/pseuds/cucklord420
Summary: frienemies struggle with emotions u_u
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Magma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	cards against homosexuality

Suika pushed the small carton box on the ledge of the observatory before fully climbing the ladder and picking it up again to carry it inside. 

Senku peered over his experiment as she laid the box on the table. 

"What's that?" 

She gleamed and puffed proudly. "Suika and the rest of the class wrote letters for you, to thank you for all you've done for us! And Suika put her own on top so you'll read it first!" She patted the box for emphasis and Senku was certain he had gotten cavities.

"Thanks, I'll finish up here and go through all of them when I get the time."

"Got it! Suika will be patient." She saluted and took her leave.

A few hours later Senku sat down and took the box in his lap, finally going through it at his own leisure as promised. This was probably Ukyo's idea and he was eight billion percent sure Gen would pester him to respond positively to it if he found out. Public relations were important or something.

It didn't take long for him to memorize who had made what, Suika had squeezed a drawing of him and the rest of the five generals followed by a big scribbly "thank you" in her card and then signed her name on it, much like everyone else did. There was one card that was rather peculiar though, it consisted of two kanji characters that stood for 'gratitude' and, while it wasn't signed, the penmanship seemed to be on par with regular calligraphy from back in the day. Senku went through the cards one more time and decided it was probably Kinro's cause he didn't see his name signed anywhere else. Leaving detective work for later, he packed them all back in the box and headed out for dinner.

_

  
Under Gen's instruction he had a thick paper board made and tasked Magma with helping him set it up in an open shed outside his lab where it would be visible to the public. "Ok, here should be good." He said and Magma held it in position while he drew marks on the wall behind it. 

"What do you need this for anyway?" Asked Magma in the process of whacking a nail into position on one of the marks.

"Remember the cards you and your 'classmates' made the other day?" 

"You'll hung them here?"

"That's the plan! If I put them in storage I'll forget about them." He admitted and it wasn't untrue even if the plan to put them on display wasn't really his idea. "Anyway, a couple of them were unsigned and I'd like to know who made them." He picked up the box from where he let it and grabbed some of the cards from the very top. He turned to Magma and after locating the card he wanted, held it for him to see.

"Is this one Kinro's?" 

Magma seemed irritated to be questioned about something like that. "The fuck would I know, they all look the same."

"Thought so. It's probably his, no-one else that would write this fancy is left." 

Senku looked at the card again for a bit before shrugging and holding it with the rest up in front of Magma with smug accusation in his tone this time. "What about you then? You didn't sign anything either! Where's my love letter, Magma?!"

Magma gritted a smirk through his teeth. "Piss off! As if I would make you anything."

"Heh, expected as much." Senku smiled halfassedly and put the cards back in the box taking his leave and letting Magma finish his work. "I'll go ask Ukyo."

_

"These are Kinro's and Jasper's." The vanilla pudding looking asshole confirmed.

"No way," Senku protested pulling on of the cards from the side of the table and bringing it to focus. "I thought _this_ one was Kinro's." 

"Oh no, that one is Magma's!" Ukyo smiled softly.

"Ah."

"His writing is really nice isn't it?" 

"Yeah." Senku had to admit with a growing sense of dread over this discovery.

"It caught me off guard too! He really enjoys the classes, he's so punct - everything alright?"

Senku didn't even bother to hide his grudgeful disbelief. "Yeah I just remembered something." He put the cards back and decided to head back to the shed. "I'll catch you later!"

"Later!"

_

A swirl of guilt and embarrassment filled Senku and the damned card in his hand only taunted him further as he glared at it. 'I can't believe I went and said something like that to him on his first time opening up... Fuck, should I apologize? What the hell.' Consumed by the barrage of guilty thoughts, once he reached the shed he folded himself in a sitting position frustrated. 'Why didn't he say anything back then, I swear this asshole...'

A piece of paper he had pinned on the message board earlier rustled when a breeze passed through. Senku shifted his eyes to it and after observing it for a while turned back to the card at hand.

He got back up and turned to the board.

_

  
Magma was hauling a large tree trunk to be used for repairs in the village the next time he went past the board under the shed. He usually avoided the place altogether but now he was exhausted from having to carry the tree so he put spitefulness aside and didn't detour. The cards where all up and decorated this time around it seemed, he was easily able to find his own too. It sat proudly close to the middle, but the beautifully rendered 'gratitude' on it was mocking him this time. He really wasn't feeling it after what the shit goblin said about him. Before he turned away he noticed another, smaller card pined over the right end of his own.

After squinting a bit, the words it displayed on it became evident.

'You're welcome.'

Magma's face flushed and he winced angrily trying to suppress an array of conflicted emotions as he continued on his way.


End file.
